/u/Everun
/u/Everun/'s character profile. Character Name Slipster Character Level 2 Character Title None Character Team Affiliation Power Current Location Limbo '''Exact Location: '''N/A Power/Ability Awaiting Approval I have the power of teleportation of objects and people, through the movement of atoms through space and rearranging them into their original state. As of now I am limited to objects that are in motion because of the ease of accelerating their current movement through space, but EVENTUALLY, because all atoms are in constant motion, I will be able to move visibly static things. This obviously takes a lot of energy and mental discipline, so I am limited to line of sight and very, VERY well remembered places. It also is touch based, if I can't touch it, I can't teleport it. However the valence bonds between atoms can help pull things that are touching what I am touching, even when I don't intend it. Of course, I need approval of this power still. Backstory As a child, Everun grew up without parents, having died in an attack by rogue mutants terrorizing the area. Raised by his mutant-hating relatives, and being an only child, he made little meaningful ties to anyone growing up. Once reaching the age of majority, Everun set out to find his own way in the world, working odd jobs here and there for gas money, food, and shelter. Until one day he found himself at the top of a telephone pole assisting in fixing a broken cable, when his hooks broke and he plummeted downwards. As he watched with wide open eyes and a heart fully accepting of his fate, the ground rushing towards him was suddenly right in front of him. And he was alive. Thus Everun discovered he could teleport, and that gas money was a thing of the past, at least sometimes. He knew there were other mutants around, on hero teams, as murderers, or just a random rogues here and there. Everun decided to keep to himself as yet another rogue trying to avoid duty and confrontation on the behalf of others, and take this second chance at life to live to the fullest. Now he spends his mornings working as a day-to-day construction worker and his nights as a pickup artist with an alcohol problem. While he tries to stay on the straight and narrow most times, but occasionally he uses his teleportation to make ends meet, usually nefariously. He has been somewhat distrustful of other mutants until they prove themselves because of his past, but is willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, once. Basic Personality I have a strong appreciation for beauty, both in art and nature. I have an openness that is my emotional insight; that is, I have good access to and awareness of my emotions. When there are no clear rules about how to approach a particular problem, my openness makes it easier for me to identify new ways to solve problems that might not be very obvious to people that are not as open as I am. I have a tendency to experience strong emotions but work hard not to let my feelings influence how I make decisions. I take pride in this unique ability even though I understand that other people can be put off by it. As someone who exerts a fair amount of control over my actions, I have the potential to stress myself out too often. I feel uncomfortable delegating work to other people and as a result experience high amounts of stress. My friends and teammates might perceive my self-control as being stubborn. I find such people difficult to be with, especially in work contexts. Goals: Kick ass, get laid, and chew bubblegum. And I'm all out of bubblegum. Adventure Summary Waiting to begin